nationfandomcom-20200223-history
National Monument Service
The National Monument Service (abbreviated NMS) is a Lovian federal governmental institution under the Ministry of Culture. It is founded under the National Parks and Monuments Act in the Federal Law. The Service manages all National Monuments in Lovia. The governance of the organisation falls directly under the Minister of Culture. Currently there are already thirty-three recognised monuments, under which the Great Royal Palace. It is part of the IWO Heritage group. Recognised National Monuments In Kings Newhaven * The Federation Square: A great piece of Lovian modern art on public places and of major social importance. * The Kings State Capitol: One of the most recent and modern of all capitol buildings in Lovia. * The Lovian Museum for Modern Art: One of the greatest buildings in Newhaven. certainly worth a visit, and not only for its collection. * The Malipa Central Library: One of the most defining buildings for the Newhaven skyline. * The Newhaven City Hall: The political hotspot of Kings. * The Newhaven Shopping Center: A modern piece of art in the heart of the city. * The Newhaven Stadium: The only sporting facility in Newhaven. It should be preserved. Elsewhere * Tremoyne Farm: Home to famous actor Scott Tremoyne * Kings' Peak; Lovia's tallest mountain and the only natural monument on the list Portland * The Portland Town Hall: The epitome of Lovian architecture (by Anosier) In Sylvania Noble City * The Abigail Johnson Theater: Important historic and social building, in great shape and recently renovated, and of major touristic value. * Clermont House: a really old and significant house, which serves as Brunant's embassy * Downtown Noble City: the entire neighborhood cityscape is recognized as a National Monument ** Capitol ** National Archives ** Noble City Hall ** Old State Courthouse ** Supreme Court House ** 12 Democracy Avenue * The First National Building: Lovia's oldest skyscraper, dating to the early 1920s. * Fountain Love: Together with the Statue of Andreas the only monument that isn't a building. Dating from 1929, it is the oldest fontain in the country. * The Great Royal Palace: A recently constructed piece of art, extra-ordinary because of its very short construction time. Important to start conservating it immediately. * The Little Frisco Railway Station: The famous modern railway station designed by Christopher Verne. * Museum of Art buildings: historic and modern building cointaining an impressive art collections * Museum of Transport: a collection of artefacts commemorating Lovian transport in the past and the present. * Nielsen's Lighthouse: historic lighthouse built in the 19th century by the Founding Fathers. * The Old Royal Palace: One of the oldest buildings in Noble City. it is of a great historic and cultural value. * Olympia Hotel and Theater: A famous hotel and theater in King's Gardens * The Press Center: Monumental building housing several press offices * The Starovlah Institute: The property has a nice history and should therefor be protected. Also, the collection inside is very important. * The Statue of Andreas: The only statue on the list is located in Noble City. Train Village and surroundings * Castle Donia: Formerly the residence of the Donia Clan, it is now a museum and the headquarters of the Emerald Highlands National Park. In Oceana Hurbanova * 16 Vlackstreet: One of the cultural meeting places of the Hurbanovans. * The Francis Drake Park: A city park named after Frances Drake, first discoverer of Lovia Archipelago; notably contains the Slinkni Brana and a well-known fountain. * The Hurbanova Post Office: Build in the typical Hurbanovan style of architecture. * The Hurbanova Railway Station: Social important wooden building in the corner of Hurbanova. * The Hurbanova Town Hall: A very old, well conserved building that needs good care. * The Oceana Wall: A brick wall south of Hurbanova and stretching over 2 miles * RCC Saint Urban: Roman Catholic church originally built in Great Britain in the 17th century, shipped to Lovia and reconstructed brick by brick. * The Wooden Hurbanovan Bank: One of the more important buildings of Hurbanova. In Clymene Sofasi * The Clymene Court House: An important historic place and a great architectural building. * The Sofasi Town Hall: One of the most beautiful buildings in Sofasi. * The Lashawn Farm: 'A historical farm on Asian Island, the first Lovian farm ever to be build and home to founding father John Lashawn Ferguson Beach Village/ Adoha * 'Drenthe Castle: The only medieval castle, as well as the oldest building in Lovia * Ferguson Place: '''the town square in Ferg Beach, site of the famous antiques market In Seven Kinley * '''The Kinley Town Hall: A building that is appreciated by the inhabitants of Kinley. * The Seven Court House: Kinley's most recognizable monument of historic and architectural value. See also * Ministry of Culture * Federal Law * National Park Service Category:Federal institution Category:Department of Culture, Heritage and Education Category:Monument